


Yesterday

by spi11ed_milk



Series: Spierfeld, as told by my playlist [1]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bram POV, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Simon’s friends are assholes, i don’t know how to tag, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: When Bram blocked Simon’s email, he thought Simon would still have his friends at least. Unfortunately, he was wrong.The one where Bram snaps.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Spierfeld, as told by my playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575970
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227
Collections: Love Simon Fave Fics





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been, like, a month since I’ve seen the movie and a couple of months since I read the book, so all the details aren’t going to be correct, but hey! It’s fan fiction!

Bram likes to think he isn’t an asshole, but walking into school after Christmas break and seeing Simon alone makes him rethink that. When Bram had blocked the boy’s email, he was under the impression Simon’s friends would be by his side. Now, he’s starting to think he’s wrong. 

By lunchtime, Bram was really feeling a mix of guilt and anger. Anger at Simon’s friends for giving him the cold shoulder and not even defending him against the rude glares and whispers in the hallway. Guilt at not being there for Simon, either.

Simon was sitting alone in the cafeteria while his friends sat venting about him in their usual spot.

“I can’t believe him,” Abby said with an eye roll.

“What an asshole,” Leah agreed. Bram, who’s heard the story multiple times since the morning, is barely holding back from screaming at the girls. Less so Nick, who’s sitting quietly, staring at his food. Bram wants to yell at them that Simon was being blackmailed and it wasn’t his fault and they were the ones being the bad friends.

But, like always, Bram stayed quiet. At least, until those two jocks came in dressed as Simon and Ethan. As soon as the music started to play and they started their dumb dance, Bram was on his feet, unaware of Simon doing the same.

“Would you guys shut the fuck up,” Bram yelled. “So what if Simon and Ethan are gay. That’s their business and it doesn’t make them any different! Being gay isn’t a bad thing, you guys are just self-centered assholes!” 

“Ooh, Greenfeld, did the queers turn you, too,” the idiot on the left piped up with a smirk on his face.

“You can’t turn people gay,” Simon said loudly, almost making Bram jump. Miss Albright walked in and ushered Simon, Ethan, and the other two to the principle’s office while Bram stormed back over to his table.

“While we’re on the subject,” Bram said quietly, voice laced with venom, “Simon was being fucking blackmailed! None of you know how hard it is to come out and none of you know how hard any of this is for Simon! He’s not the one who’s being a bad friend, you guys are.”

“Bram…” Garrett said quietly. He led Bram out of the cafeteria and made the boy sit against the wall. “You’re Blue.”

It wasn’t a question. Garrett probably figured it out months ago but was too good of a friend to pry. Bram nodded, looking to the ground.

“You did a good thing for Simon, in there,” Garrett told him.

“I left him alone, Garrett,” Bram said. “I thought his friends would… would do what friends are supposed to do so I blocked his email.”

“You were scared, Bram,” Garrett said, comforting Bram. “You don’t have to do anything before you’re ready. But… when you are ready, you should talk to Simon.”

“Yeah, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So… should I do a part 2?


End file.
